


Ember

by LazuliAlekto



Series: Burn [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: His heartrate was climbing, face flushed with…embarrassment?  Maybe, maybe not.  He wasn’t even sure at this point.  His brain, usually so reliable, was mush right now.  All the predictable thoughts he’d ever had about this particular scenario were silent, his objections, his doubts, the threat of treason hanging over his head, obligations and duty, the sense of just how wrong it was, were all dead quiet in his head.





	Ember

Love had opened a world of infinite possibilities for Ignis Scientia. 

  Possibilities he hadn’t even considered for himself.  However, all these things bloomed in his mind like flowers after rain, a colourful field of beauty and wonder where before barren earth lay dormant.  Like most things that didn’t rely on logic or reason it had confounded his senses and baffled him.  Love just was and it didn’t care for duty or give a shit about who he should or shouldn’t love.  It came and went of its own free will, falling where it may and causing him no end of trouble.  Trouble he found he was unendingly willing to go through, particularly for the object of his affections regardless of consequence.

  It had been this way for some time and Ignis had absolutely no intention disclosing the fact to anyone.  There seemed no point.  He was simply doing his job, his duty, what he’d been trained and schooled to do for years.  The fact he’d have done it regardless was inconsequential to anyone but himself.  No-one else needed to know that he’d walk over hot coals just to please the man he worked for.  Would do anything to see him smile.

  It was a secret he kept to himself.

  Or so he thought.  Apparently, there were times that he was less than stoic and in control of his features.

  Right now, he was blinking in confusion.  He tried to track just how he’d gotten to this moment, what had led to this and got lost in his thoughts. 

  His heartrate was climbing, face flushed with…embarrassment?  Maybe, maybe not.  He wasn’t even sure at this point.  His brain, usually so reliable, was mush right now.  All the predictable thoughts he’d ever had about _this_ particular scenario were silent, his objections, his doubts, the threat of treason hanging over his head, obligations and duty, the sense of just how _wrong_ it was, were all dead quiet in his head. 

  He’d never considered that it might happen quite this way.  The slim possibility of a drunken mistake on his part, maybe.  It was after all inebriation that had led to Gladio making the discovery.  He’d been more careful since then.  And had threatened dire consequences for the Shield if he ever revealed his drunken confession, though confession perhaps wasn’t appropriate wording.  Just a slip of the tongue really, and he’d attempted to cover it, yet Gladio had given him a distinctly amused side-eye and Ignis, despite being three sheets to the wind had just known he was going to regret it for the rest of his miserable life.  He’d pleaded, begged, threatened, done everything he could think of short of murder to get the Shield to keep quiet, but all he’d gotten was a grudging admission that he wouldn’t _volunteer_ the information that would have Ignis scurrying for the nearest hole in shame.  Gladio wouldn’t lie if asked directly, but he wouldn’t just tell Ignis’ deepest, darkest secret.  He wasn’t a gossip, he’d told the Advisor.  He was, ridiculously so, however this sort of secret was the type to ruin Ignis, he wasn’t a total asshole.  Ignis had slumped with relief, tempered with the fact that it could still come out, scant comfort, but he would take it.  He had little choice.  Just like the rest of his life.  He could never just indulge, he always had to consider the ramifications of each action, bane of the strategist.

  Prompto finding out, or discerning would be more accurate, had been utterly mortifying.  He prided himself on being taciturn, stoic, unreadable, controlled.  Turns out, he was none of these things.  He’d stood ramrod straight as the little blond tore his composure with just a few words, he’d shredded it and thrown the pieces scattering on the wind and there was no way for Ignis to capture them and stuff them back in the locked box in his heart.  Where he kept his secret.  Prompto had patted him on the back and given him a sad little smile.  “I can _see_ it, Iggy,” the blond had said so quietly.  Damn him and his perfect pinpoint accuracy.  Ignis had unfairly wanted to smash Prompto’s beloved camera right there and then, cursing it for showing what he had tried to hide.  Instead he’d scowled at Prompto who had not even blinked at the threat it implied.  “You don’t scare me, Iggy, I know better.”  Damnit, he was losing his touch completely.  He had cultivated his demeanour in order to intimidate, his skill with both daggers and polearms well known by this time, the secret training for more…covert abilities only known to a select few, Prompto amongst them.  However, it appeared the possibility of being assassinated by Ignis wasn’t something he feared.  And damn him _again_ for being right.  He couldn’t hurt Prompto, not sweet, bouncy like an over excited puppy, Prompto.  He could only justify utilising his abilities on someone who was a threat to the royal family, and the blond was definitely not in that category.  Bloody duty and constraints.  It was how he got into this mess in the first place.

  So, while his brain was mush and couldn’t think, his body decided to do it for him.  There was absolutely no denying how he felt, how he was responding.  At least to himself, he’d given that up long ago.  He tried desperately to reign in what his body wanted, keep it secret, keep it safe.  And his heart?  Gods, it felt like it had always belonged to someone else.

  “Uhhh, Ignis?”

  The tentative voice snapped his attention back to where it should have been all along.  The heart of the matter.  Staring at him square in the face.  He shifted in his seat on the couch and shoved his glasses up his nose with a long trembling finger.  He crossed his legs, fiddled with the pressed seam on his trousers and uncrossed his legs again.  Everything he _should_ say had flown out the window, lost on the breeze.  Words he wanted to say were stuck in his throat, choking off the air to his lungs making it hard to breathe.

  “I…” he began.  And faltered as his eyes met the other’s and saw the concern, hope and confusion there.  And something else.  Oh, _oh._ Dear Gods, let him not be seeing that simply because he wanted to see it.  It wasn’t possible, was it?  Was it?  “I…I,” he stuttered, knowing that to ignore it, to brush it off, pretend, would wound in a way that couldn’t be recovered from.  So, he tried to speak, but couldn’t.

  “You didn’t like it?”  The pained tone cut through the indecision that Ignis felt, he couldn’t let that be the only thing taken away from this.

  “No, I didn’t say that…” he then trailed off, not quite sure how to proceed from there.  All avenues at this point were a minefield.

  “You didn’t say anything.  If you want to forget…”

  Ignis cut that sentence off quickly, if there was one thing he _did_ know, it was that he would never forget what had happened.  “I didn’t say that either.”

  “Then _what_ are you saying?  Or not saying?  Shit, Ignis, I kissed you, _say_ something!”  Frustration bled into the tone and Ignis lost whatever resolve he had left.

  “It was…” heavenly, wonderful, do it again, “a shock,” he settled on.  He thought blissfully about that gentle press of lips on his own, startling and over before he could even kiss back.  Gods, what was he thinking, of course he couldn’t kiss him back.

  “Yeah, I can see that,” a slightly amused huff.  At least that was better than wounded, pained.

  Ignis reached a hand out and hesitantly stroked the soft cheek of his Prince as he knelt before him, “why did you…why did you kiss me, Noct?”  He searched the depths of the stormy blue eyes that were looking up at him. 

  “For someone so smart, you can be really dumb, you know that?” Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince of Lucis, his charge, his friend, the young man he was desperately and hopelessly in love with grumbled from his totally inappropriate place on his knees.

  “I am aware of that, no-one is infallible.”  Ignis pulled the Prince up off his knees and patted the spot next to him on the couch, “I just wish to ascertain why, or more specifically, why me?”

  “You’re kidding, right?” Noctis was incredulous as he sat.

  “I am not kidding, I assure you.  I am your Advisor, Noct.  I am sure there are far more appropriate persons for you to be…kissing.”  Ignis cleared his throat and ploughed on trying desperately not to think about how much seeing the object of his affections kiss someone else would wound him, “I cannot entertain any hopes of…”  No, don’t go there, “I should not have let you do that, if anyone were to know I took advantage of you…”

  “Woah, Ignis, you didn’t do that, I did, I kissed _you_.  I did it because I wanted to.  I kissed you because I wanted to kiss _you,_ I’ve been wanting to kiss you for ages, Ignis,” the emphatic tone made Ignis blink behind his glasses again.  “You didn’t push me away, so…”

  “But, I shouldn’t…”

  “I don’t want to hear about duty and shit, Ignis, I want to know what you _want_ ,” Noctis’ glared at him and Ignis shrank inside himself.  How could he tell him?

  “What I want isn’t important,” he eventually said, voice almost a whisper.

  “Ifrit’s Balls, Ignis, it is to me,” Noctis nearly shouted, making Ignis jump.  Noct frowned and placed his hand on Ignis’ chest over his heart setting the Advisor’s world tilting around him.  “What does this want?”

  “You.”  The little word slipped out without him even thinking about it.  Three little letters that when strung together meant everything to Ignis.

  “Good, then let me kiss you again,” Noct leaned in and then frowned when Ignis placed a hand on his chest to keep him back.

  “I can’t, your father…” he began.

  “Gonna stop you right there, it’s ok, Ignis,” Noct gave him a sly little smile.

  “It is _NOT_!” Ignis shot up off the couch almost sending Noct back onto the floor.  He started pacing back and forth, shoving his glasses so high up his nose it hurt.

  “Stop that, listen to me, would ya?”  Noct grabbed him by the arms and halted his tracks around the loungeroom.  “I’ve talked to him, it’s _FINE_!  Well, sort of.”

  “What?  You did _what_?”  Ignis stared down at Noctis, flabbergasted.  “What did you do?”  Oh, Gods, he was going to be fired and sent away, sent away from Noctis. 

  “Ugh, sit,” Noct tugged him back to the couch and pushed him down.  And then knelt in front of him again.  “I had a talk with him…about what would happen if…if I didn’t like girls, if there was a man I was…I mean I know I’m s’posed to marry and all that shit, but…look, he said what I wanted was fine, ok, as long as I was discreet, that I didn’t humiliate any potential bride by my actions.”  He paused and took Ignis’ hand in his, squeezing gently.  “I’m not the first Prince to do this, Ignis, I mean, to be gay,” he grinned, “then he talked about surrogates and shit, so I left, but the upshot is, I can be with who I want, as long as I am not flaunting it all over the place, which would be the same if it were man or woman.  As long as it’s quiet, and the public aren’t aware, he said I can be who I am.  It’s not something he wishes, he would rather I could be open, but coz of who I am, it’s kinda made that difficult.”

  Ignis sat stunned, “but…I’m your Advisor…”

  “Do you know how many King and Princes were in relationships with their Advisors, Ignis?  Fifteen, it’s nothing new.”  Ignis’ mouth dropped open, how could he have not known that.  But then with what Noct had said about being discreet, perhaps it wasn’t something that many knew.

  “Oh…” he frowned, “but how do you know about this?”  Noct looked at him amused.

  “Dad gave me the key to the private Royal Archive, there are the Kings’ journals in there, letters, that sort of thing, some pretty racy reading,” Noct winked at him and Ignis almost choked.  “Any more objections?  I mean I still have to marry eventually, but…”

  He shook his head slowly, still trying to process what he was being told.  Everything he thought was in the way of his feelings, every barrier, reasons why he shouldn’t…none of it existed.  Ignis could have what he wanted, it was a freeing feeling, the little box he’d shoved his emotions and desires into flew open, lock broken.  “Noct…”  He hesitated, his voice low and husky, he knew what he wanted to ask, however, actually saying it when he’d kept it down for so long was beyond him right now.

  Noct searched his face, placing his hands on his Advisor’s knees, coaxing them open and shuffling forward so that they were closer, Ignis instinctively moved his own hands to the Prince’s waist and flushed when he realised how close they were and that his hands were touching Noct somewhere he’d never dared to before.

  “So, Ignis, I’m gonna ask you again, what do you want?”  Noct’s voice had lowered an octave, introducing a quality to it that Ignis had never thought he’d get to hear.  Damn it was arousing, everything about him was arousing.

  “You…I want you,” he asserted, eyes not leaving Noct’s.  And then he did something that he had always wanted to do, reaching down and taking the Prince’s face gently in his hands pulled him close and kissed him.  Moving his mouth over Noct’s slowly, sweetly, intoxicating in its intensity, he opened his mouth just a little, giving a pleased little moan when Noct did the same.  Noct shuffled himself up, keeping their mouths together, straddling Ignis’ lap and the Advisor’s hands slid down his waist to rest on his hips, gripping lightly as he kept kissing the man who was making every dream of his come true.  He swallowed up Noct’s gasp when he slid his tongue in to massage the Prince’s, pleased when Noct started meeting it with his own gentle, searching flicks.  Oh Gods, it was so good, better than good, it was divine, exquisite.  Instinctual.  He tasted delicious, finer than any wine.

  Ignis pulled back and met the beautiful blue eyes of his Prince, half shut and darkened.  Oh, that was…stunning.  He used his thumb and forefinger to coax Noct’s mouth open, leaning in he flicked his tongue out to lick over his bottom lip wanting to taste it.  Noctis squirmed in his lap, giving a little moan that thrilled Ignis like nothing had before.  He nibbled at the plump bottom lip, catching it between his teeth, tugging it gently, then massaging it with his tongue again.  His breath hitched when Noct curled his fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling his face closer, diving his tongue into Ignis’ mouth.  The quality of this kiss was astronomically different to the ones they had shared thus far, both of them breathing heavily through their noses as they deepened it, mouths flush together.  Ignis pulled Noct closer feeling the heat of their joint arousal thrumming through them both and when their groins met both gasped into each other’s mouths at the touch.  Ignis’ blood was on fire, ignited by every touch of Noctis against him, every swirl of his tongue in his mouth, his heart pounding so loudly he thought that Noct could surely hear it. 

  He pulled them apart and swallowed trying to dislodge the tightness in his throat.  Everything was moving so fast and he was overwhelmed.  And if he was feeling this way, he was concerned the Prince would be too.  He was younger than Ignis, admittedly, only eighteen months separated them, but still, it was enough that Ignis felt he needed to slow things down a little.  He had very little experience and was sure that Noct probably had even less, he didn’t want them to rush headlong into something they weren’t ready for.

  The Prince was staring at him with a glazed expression, panting as he tried to fathom why they had stopped.  “Ignis,” his voice low, husky and filled with the desire that they both were experiencing.

  “Noct…I…I don’t want to…go too fast,” he began and noted the flush that spread across Noct’s cheeks, staining the porcelain of his face a pale rose pink that was enticing all on its own.  “I’ve never…I haven’t…”

  “Ignis,” and the way he said his name was intoxicating, sending Ignis’ heart racing in a whole new way, “I…shit…should we talk about this…?”

  “Yes, yes, I think that would be best,” Ignis mumbled, not even sure where to begin.  “I don’t know…” how to put this without embarrassing him or being crass?  “As I tried to say, I’ve not…I have only ever really kissed before, I haven’t…gone much further than that…” he was blushing furiously at this point, remembering the anxiety-ridden fumbling of the few dates he’d been on when he had tried to get the Prince out of his head and heart.  The kisses he’d experienced then had not fired his blood the way the ones with Noctis had.

  “Umm, I…look, I’ve never even done that…”  Noct ducked his head and Ignis was wide-eyed.

  “You mean…that was your first…you’ve never kissed anyone before?”  Ignis was now extremely glad he’d halted things before it went too far.  Noct nodded and Ignis swallowed nervously.  “Oh,” he said quietly.

  “Gotta say, that was…pretty damned amazing, at least I think it was,” Noct looked up at him from beneath his lashes and suddenly Ignis was reminded that Noct was still straddling his lap as his shaft pressed painfully hard against his trousers, making him inhale sharply.  “Was it…ok…for you, I mean?”

  “Noct, amazing isn’t the word.  I would never have guessed you hadn’t done that before.  It was perfect.”

  “Perfect?  Really?”  The hope in his voice was endearing, making Ignis smile and plant a soft quick kiss to his lips.

  “I am afraid it was making me get very carried away, I was…I wanted to…for the first time I really wanted to make love to someone, to you.”  The last part came out in a rush, his confession heating his cheeks.

  “Does that mean you don’t want to anymore…now that you know…?”

  “No!  No, not at all, I just think that we should take things slowly…umm…we both should be…prepared, properly.”

  Noct chuckled, “yeah, uhh, I get that, I’ve seen porn, Ignis.”

  “That’s not what I meant, not exactly…”  Ignis rubbed his hand over his face, “it wouldn’t be just sex, Noct,” he said quietly trying to put his feelings on the matter into words.

  Noctis nodded, “I know, that’s why I want it to be with you, I…I couldn’t with anyone else.”

  “Oh…”  That made Ignis’ heart swell and he felt so much love for the young man in his lap he was close to tears.

  “Hey, don’t cry on me,” Noct blurted out concern all over his lovely face as Ignis drew in deep breath after deep breath trying to calm his heart.  The hand that stroked his cheek, warm, comforting and he leaned into it.

  “I…It’s…I’ve got everything I ever wanted all at once…and I do not quite know how to handle it,” Ignis whispered, words faltering then rushing from his mouth.

  “I know.”  Noct’s words eventually reached his ears and Ignis blinked.  “Here, feel this…” Noct said grabbing hold of one his hands and placing it over his chest, over his heart.  Ignis felt the thumping beat through his palm and his gaze flicked from his hand to Noct’s eyes.  “That’s…that’s what you do to me, what you’ve _always_ done to me, being so close, but I couldn’t touch, at least not how I wanted to.”

  Ignis rushed forward and captured Noct’s mouth again, thrusting his tongue in deep, devouring the Prince, hand now fisted in the shirt, revelling in the little moan in Noct’s throat.  Gods, where had his brain gone, his heart and body working together to bring him completely undone.  The Prince writhing in his lap did nothing to cool his ardour, the exact opposite.  He slowed the kiss a little, glorying in the taste of Noctis on his tongue, curling their tongues together, lips moving slowly. 

  The Ignis was left gasping like a fish out of water when Noct’s hand slid between their bodies to rub at the bulge in the front of his pants, “ohhh…Noct,” his voice like gravel, deep, debauched.  “Please…” Ignis wasn’t even sure if it was a plea to stop Noct’s exploring hand or a request for him to slip that hand inside to grip him properly.  He lost himself in thoughts of that warm hand curling fingers around his shaft for more than a few moments, his cock twitching and jumping against his pants under the palm that massaged and pushed.

  “So hard,” Noct murmured against his ear and the hot breath made him shiver, “feel me, please…”

  Ignis nodded and slipped his own hand down to stroke at Noct, oh Astrals, so hot and he could feel a hint of moisture seeping through the fabric that covered Noct’s hard shaft.  The thought that Noct was probably feeling the same thing should have embarrassed him, but it only turned him on more, making him groan thickly, the syllables of Noct’s name in there somewhere.  Ignis shoved their hands away and swung them around on the couch, pulling Noct above him to feel his weight settle over his chest and flush with his groin, kissing him deeply, messy, tongues flicking.  Noct shifted his legs to bring them between Ignis’ and the way it ground their groins together made him gasp breathlessly.  They had their hands tangled in each other’s hair, foreheads pressed together as their hips rutted, grinding harder. 

  Ignis could feel the tight coiling in his stomach and his hips stuttered up higher into Noctis, who ground down at the same time, groaning in Ignis’ ear, nibbling at the lobe.  “Ign…nis…I’m…I’m…” Noct gasped in his ear and the Advisor understood, how could he not, when his own impending orgasm was coming on like a freight train barrelling down the tracks.

  “Y…Yes, Noct…” he moaned, his own voice unrecognisable at this point, feeling Noct thrust then still suddenly, it tipped him over and his vision went white around him as he spilled his release into his pants, clutching at Noct, holding on for dear life.

  When he came back to himself a little, it was to the weight of Noct slumped over him, the ghosts of kisses pressed to his neck, feeble and featherlight, both of them panting harshly.

  “Uhhh, well, that…happened,” Noct muttered, sounding a bit embarrassed.

  “Indeed,” Ignis couldn’t say anything else at this point.  It had happened and despite how uncomfortable his underwear was, it had been wonderful.  “Go clean up, I…I need a moment,” he said still somewhat breathless.  Noct nodded, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek and disentangled himself from between Ignis’ legs, wobbling a little as he stood to make his way to the bedroom.  He swung his long legs around and sat up slowly, wincing at the cooling wetness of his underwear around him.  Running his hands through his hair he readjusted his glasses.

  They’d gone from kissing to rutting against each other like teenagers exceedingly fast, but then they both were still teenagers technically so…Ignis groaned at himself, despite Noct’s reassurances, he still felt residual guilt creeping in.

  “Don’t do that, I can see you, you know, overthinking like you always do,” Noct’s voice came from the door way to his bedroom and Ignis looked up ruefully.  “That was great, don’t wreck it, ‘kay?”

  Ignis stood uncomfortably and strode over to Noctis, cupping his face in his long fingers, pressed his lips to the swollen kiss reddened ones of the man he loved, “ok,” he whispered. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> part one of Burn


End file.
